kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuijiopea
Yuijiopea (pronounced you-ee-gee-oh-pea-uh) is a chat room with not many chatters. However usually, 200-250 Yuijiopeans are here daily. People come here to drink ginger ale, eat goat cheese, listen to music, watch movies and talk a bit too.Yuijiopea is a really nice chat and can be dead sometimes, but anyone's welcome! :) Try inviting your friends to come. We like having random conversations about anything and we play all sorts of games. Join us today! __TOC__ Mods MrBoss - MrBoss is the only mod that comes to Yuijopea regularly. He is the room owner. He refuses to tell us what the name of the room actually means. Regulars/ Yuijiopeans Bijju - Likes to get angry over games. DarkTacoZ - A regular that comes to Yuijiopea and Purple Haze. He comes to Yuijiopea just to see his friends, but usually likes to troll Yuijiopea. Now he plays Modern Warfare 3 and never comes on. Determine - Very random user in Yuijiopea who likes jello and making new friends. :) Graveyard890 - The person that started this wiki and help make Yuijiopea alive. He now wanders around into random chat or hangs out in Uber Universe. Fun, nosy, and likes to ask questions. MechanoDestruto - Friendly user in Yuijiopea. Pantso1 - A normal regular that comes to Yuijiopea and likes to enjoy fun games and hunts for badges with an old computer. Pok_03 - Spoonla's boyfriend, and can be angry at times. Badge hunter with a crappy computer, who also plays Runescape while at his grandma or dad's house. He has the high score for the most toilet visits on Wasted Youth Part 1. Currently making a game with Kostaspaoki. Rext80 - Migrated from Uber Universe to Yuijiopea to find a peaceful chat. He was kicked out of Uber Universe and Eggstraordinary to come home to Yuijopea. LONG LIVE YUIJIOPEA! Also, please take note of his bad temper and just try not to piss him off, but other then that he's awesome! Speedster879 - A regular who loves fun whilst following the rules. He loves to play Platform Racing 2, TDP4 Team Battle, Sonny, and Toss the Turtle on Kongregate. On Kongregate, he is rank 20, on Platform Racing 2, he is rank 34 with 7 hats, on TDP4 Team Battle, he is rank 12 with a M6, on Sonny, he is in Zone 3: Gadi’kala: The Great Plains, and on Toss the Turtle, he has a jet pack, a super cannon, and an AK-47. Spoonla - Pok_03's girlfriend. Really nice and also cheating on Pok with Fork. ;] She is also awesome and figured out how to edit her description. XTheXRizzaX - Random guy thats likes pizza, really fun to chat with. XxC43d34xX - Friendly user in Yuijiopea. xXTobySoccerXx - a game developer (coooolll) who visits Yuijiopea when he's not busy, really friendly and he likes soccer. :P Zombiekidz - Really likes brains and cakes. Cool Quotes/ lines/ Sayings pok_03: imma cook a egg, you eggs are making me hungry pok_03: we already have a pan, its just not washed. Speedster879: Wash it, lol Speedster879: Get soap and scrub... Not that hard... =P pok_03: can you do it for me? Speedster879: Yeah whats your address, Ill ship myself to you Speedster879: Nvm, I'll cook the egg for you... Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms